Timeline of Galactic History (The Teggedon Spiral Chronicles)
This is a 'timeline '''of the Teggedon Spiral Chronicles. Before the Xaronese Era (BXE) circa 200,000 BXE *Humans are brought to the Teggedon Spiral by the Annunaki. *The Annunaki construct the hypergate network. 6000 BXE *Quantoria undergoes an ice age. 1000-600 BXE: The Great Migration *Nomadic tribes from the northern steppes of the Xaronese subcontinent invade the lands to the south and establish dozens of competing kingdoms. 1000 BXE *The Nokk take up a nomadic existence after their homeworld is rendered uninhabitable in a war. 780 BXE *Khet'Shiar is founded. 1000 BXE *The Xaronese city of Yau-Tan is founded. 215 BXE *The Kingdom of Karvanoria is founded after region's Shiar governor is expelled by Leomaxus the Gardener who later becomes its first king. The Great Shiar-Karvan feud, the longest feud in Xaronese history, dates from this event. 33 BXE *Straxus the Great is born in the Kingdom of Udrek. 26-17 BXE: The Wars of King Hypaxes Dragon-Heart *King Hypaxes Dragon-Heart of Udrek expands Udrek's borders to its largest extent before the conquests of his son, Straxus the Great. Among the conquered territories is the Yau-Tan Free State. 13 BXE *Straxus the Great becomes King of Udrek after his father dies under mysterious circumstances. Straxus blames the city leaders of Yau-Tan for his father's death and orders the city to be looted. 13 BXE-1 XE: The Unification Wars *Straxus the Great utilizes Udrek's advanced millitary machine to conquer all the Xaronese states on the subcontinent. ''1 BXE: The Battle of Five Kings *The kings of Karvan, Eoraal, Drasvir, and Quellor stage one final attempt to defeat King Straxus the Great at the fields of Khet'Drasvir. The kings of Eoraal and Drasvir are killed in battle and the King of Quellor is taken prisoner. The King of Karvan flees the battle with the bloody remnants of his army back to Karvan where he is later killed by his son Gallahaxus. Straxus orders Khet'Drasvir to be burned to the ground and the women and children of the city to be sold into slavery. Xaronese Era (XE) 1 Dragon, 1 XE: The Holy Xaronese Empire is founded *King Fenrixus the Wise surenders to Straxus the Great before Straxus' legions can invade Shiar. With all of the subcontinent under his control, Straxus proclaims himself Emperor of the Holy Xaronese Empire and renames his house to House Xaron. The surviving rulers of the conquered states are made to sign the Great Covenant which made their realms little more than provinces in Straxus' new empire. 31-33 XE: Prince Malloraxes' Rebellion *Prince Malloraxes e Straxus Tal'Xaron attempts to overthrow his father Straxus the Great. 13 Scorpion, 33 XE *Straxus the Great and Prince Malloraxes die at the Battle of the Quisson. 33-1870 XE: Age of Planetary Expansion *The Holy Xaronese Empire slowly expands until it rules the entire planet which is later named Xaron after the Imperial House. 3984 XE ''16 Horse, 3984 XE'' * Rojixus e Thraxus Tal'Shiar is born on Alpha Shiar Prime. ''5 Rat, 3984 XE'' *Straxus e Straxus Tal'Xaron is born on Xaron. *Xentrixa ei Straxus Tal'Xaron is born on Xaron. 3985 XE ''18 Eagle, 3985 XE'' *Lannixus e Berixus Tal'Karvan is born on Karvan IV. ''21 Scorpion, 3985 XE'' *Khytaxes e Rillotaxes Tal'Trask is born on Tanith. 3991 XE *Tycara is conquered by the Trask Combine. *Jagan Rautha, the future Monaxus e Britaxis Dakar is born on Tycara. ''8 Ram, 3991 XE'' *Craxis e Thraxus Tal'Shiar is born on Alpha Shiar Prime. 4006-4013 XE: The Hallusarian Civil War *King Riyon III of the Hallusarians is overthrown by a military junta. After unsuccessfully appealing to the Khorellians for aid, the king receives men and equipment from the Xaronese and Spatharites. 4020-4021 XE: Operation Revenant *Klothar rai Morregon, an admiral of the former Selukarian Empire, reappears as the leader of a pirate fleet called the Selukarian Resistance Fleet. After a year of terrorizing the Psi Octant, rai Morregon was killed in the Battle of the Maelstrom when his flagship fell into the event horizon of the Maelstrom of Anjiin. 4026 XE- after: The Galactic War *The son of the Emperor of Celegon is killed while on an unofficial state visit to the Celestial Kingdom of Hallusar. The Celegonians demand a series of concessions from the Hallusarians as recompense, concessions they knew the Hallusarians would never make. The Celegonians launch an invasion of Hallusarian space, plunging the galaxy into war. Category:History (Teggedon Spiral Chronicles)